


... And So Am I

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Maddox, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied Data/Lore - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy!Maddox, Tumblr Ask Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Lore returns to his human squeeze after a visit with his brother.





	... And So Am I

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet, sexy quickie from an ask: KMFDM lyric "Need a woman?" from the song "Money." One of my favorites. :3c Written to "Snot Thot" by Kodak Black.

lol yeah i put the KMFDM lyric in there, but this was mostly written to the mood of “Snot Thot” by Kodak Black gaha

  
Bruce was on the upcount of a sit-up when Lore walked through the door.

“Hey,” he said, his hands still behind his head. surprised. “You’re back early.”

Lore winked at him and put his metal luggage on the ground. “Data was called in.”

Bruce rocked himself into a stand and moved to greet his lover with nothing more than a simple kiss, but Lore, for some reason, seemed to want to draw it out. 

When he finally moved away from him, a gold hand slammed into the wall beside him, blocking his way.

“Whoa,” Lore said, stepping in to Maddox’s space, leaning his chin down. “Where are _you_  going?”

He took a step back and pulled a strand of black hair away from his damp forehead. “To take a shower.”

“Why?” The android took another predatory step forward.

“Because I just finished a run; I’m sweaty and I sti–”

The sound of Lore breathing in heavily from his nostrils, which had dipped dangerously close to Maddox’s collarbone, cut his sentence short.

“I know,” Lore said, draping an arm around Maddox’s waist, and pulling him flush against his own artificial body. He parted his lips so that he could taste the salty air between them as well. 

“You think I need a woman?” He smirked right into the human’s mouth, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants, swirling his tongue against Maddox’s.

  
He couldn’t keep his hands off of him. Maddox had barely enough room to pull his tank over his head. Lore, naked already and hard, leaned back against the headboard with one hand behind his head, the other around the base of his cock, watching Maddox with lidded eyes and a lopsided smile.

Maddox climbed on top of him, kissing him with his tongue, grinding himself against the android until Lore decided that the sweatpants were unnecessary and slid them down Bruce’s waist, kicking them onto the floor.

“You tell Data about us yet?” He murmured in between kisses.

“I don’t need to tell my brother everything,” Lore growled back. “Besides.” He drew his fingers along the sides of Maddox’s chest, as if tracing the toned muscle and contour there. “I like having you as my dirty secret.”

Laughing darkly, Maddox sat up, straddling Lore, leaning back on his hands to expose his own rising flesh, which rested on Lore’s navel. 

“What did you two even _do_  over there?”

“We fucked.” Lore knew exactly what Maddox wanted, and he brought one hand up to curl around the human’s cock. “I’ll tell you exactly how.”

And he did so, painting every morsel of a vivid portrait for him: the matching hums of their inner workings, how cute Data looked when clueless at the sharp bite of something pleasurable happening underneath his skin, the way their mirrored bodies looked pressing into each other. Almost nothing made Bruce harder than that precious imagery; he arched himself into Lore’s hand, leaned back, bit his lip, closed his eyes.

His colleagues, his friends, even Data himself, had all warned against Lore. Was that why this felt so _good?_

Later, as the machine pounded his ass into the mattress, Maddox asked between breaths, “Why… do you like me… so much?”

Lore sucked his breath in, angled upwards, drank in the sound of the human moaning. He admired Bruce’s lean, fit body; the musculature that he had to work on constantly to assume–something he and Data had no experience of. He liked the natural, lithe way Maddox’s body moved with his, the sounds he made, the wanton, pathetic begging for more cock, more cum, the filthy demands that streamed from his mouth ( _dammit, fuck me!_  or _yes! harder!)_ –something Data had to fake.

He wrapped a hand around Maddox’s neck and squeezed as he fucked harder, faster, until the room filled with the sounds of Maddox screaming.

“Because you’re a piece of shit,” Lore hissed through gritted teeth. He nipped on the human’s neck and released his hold on him so that the blood rushed directly to his head. He came, buried face down in the pillow, coming up for air just as Lore finished and spilled into him, holding him tightly, emptying himself.

“And so am I,” Lore whispered breathlessly in his ear. Maddox rolled his head back against the android’s shoulder, smiling.


End file.
